ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Return to Delkfutt's Tower
Testimonials *MUST MUST have key item to enter battlefield or have passed this mission. [[User:Hishealer|Hishealer]] 18:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :*99 BLU/WHM. Fight is a joke with 110+ ilvl gear. :*Very easy solo as 90 NIN/DNC wearing the pink set and agi katana + atk gear. Only ever connected a hit once, his -aga spells took more shadows than his melee. Was even easier to solo than the 3 Antica BCNM in the previos mission. --[[User:LiennaOfShiva|LiennaOfShiva]] 02:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*Easy solo by level 90DNC/45NIN with moderate evasion setup and haste. Used Fan Dance but probably did not need to. [[User:Angrykitty|AngryKitty]] 20:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo by lv 90 BLU/NIN confirmed. Just keep him stunned with Head Butt and keep shadows (Occultation blink shadows are perfect) up at ALL TIMES (Light Blade can be very dangerous otherwise). I also used Animating Wail, Metallic Body, Cocoon, Battery Charge for safety. When you get around 35% just CA/Efflux ---> Savage Blade/Quad.Cont. (or better if you have it!) for the kill. Cool, you just soloed David Bowie! --Galiber, Ragnarok-- June 30, 2011. :* Just duo 90BLU/NIN and RDM/SCH. This could be easily solowed by a BLU alone. Head Butt work like a charm and he take heavy damage from blue magic physical. Head Butt, DD spell, Head butt, DD spell.... I use max Haste + Isador + Fast cast trait and Kam'lanaut's never moved and/or did a job ability. He was constantly stunned. --Atilas - Asura 01:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Can have up to 15k HP Just fought him with my 80sam a 76rdm and a 80bst added up total damage from pet Lucky WS damage from bst standard damage and SC damage total came to 14'680 so he 100% has more than 10k HP. Edited the info page to reflect this. :*Very easily duoed by DRG/SAM and RDM/WHM. Went in, RDM put up composure -> stoneskin, phalanx, refresh on self and, protect & shell on both and rested until mp was full. Then RDM hasted the DRG and the DRG opened the fight. DRG kept Seigan + Third Eye up as much as possible. RDM debuffed, kept haste up and cured. Before weapon skill Dia II and Angon was used to lessen his defense. DRG used 2hr because we were afraid that the wyvern would heal with an elemental breath but it was at no point a critical fight and it was over in about 6 minutes. :*Duoed by a WAR/NIN and BRD/WHM. BRD had MP setup around 600mp and kept a minimum of one ballad at all times. Double March on the WAR. Keep Elegy, Dia II, and Requiem on the the boss. Have the WAR use Defender whenever it can be used and Light Blade shouldn't be an issue. Soul Voiced when boss was at 50% and WAR 2hrd at 25%. Pretty smooth fight. :*A [[Monk]] can effectively beat down [[Kam'lanaut]] in about 1-2 minutes with its [[Hundred Fists]] ability. Be careful however, because this could also cause a party trouble if one accumulates too much hate through the barrage of fists. :*A party of 3 level 75s including a tank and a mage with access to Silena can easily defeat Kam'lanaut. :*I just tried the above (3 75s, includind tank and a mage) Trio'd very easily with A PLD/WAR RDM/WHM & SMN/WHM. No 2hrs, no dying, etc. :*Solo by a well-geared NIN/WHM or NIN/DNC. :*Solo on 90THF/DNC. Capped evasion and good (not great) evasion set. Store TP for cures and drain samba. Dispel slow. Low accuracy, he hit me a few times, but nothing to worry about. Light blade missed once, hit me another time for 644. I used a tavnazian taco but it was probably unnecessary. --[[User:Almaa|Almaa]] 23:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Duoed by a pair of PUP/NIN w/ Soulsoother head and RDM/WHM. PUP/NIN used echo drops to counter silence. :*Duoed by 75thf/nin & 75rdm/blm. rdm stands near entrance (to avoid silencega) buffs, debuffs, and heals. through the fist few debuffs, you will gain hate. good time for thf to use sneak attack. come with echo drops for shadows and if rdm accidentally get hit with sliencega. relatively easy fight. :*Duoed by a 75 unmerited PLD/RDM with capped Enhancing Magic and a 75 unmerited WHM/SCH. PLD kept up Phalanx and an Enspells for damage, using Flash to recast Stoneskin when possible, and dispelling Elemental Blade as soon as it's used (this is critical to surviving the fight.) WHM stayed at the entrance of the arena, out of range of Kam'lanaut's spells. PLD ate Fish Mithkabobs and used three Yagudo Drinks, with fairly average gear. Lack of Joyeuse will make the fight longer, though. :*Add in a SMN to this fight will make it easier. Once Fenrir uses Eclipse Bite, It'll do about 1.4k damage and get instant hate from the tank. So lightblade won't hurt your tanks. :*Trio'd by a 75RDM/NIN37, SMN75/WHM37 and BLM75/RDM37. Enter fight and buff up then full rest. When ready have RDM engage Kam'lanaut and have SMN use Garuda for entire duration of the fight. BLM stays on top of the steps castign Bio, Poison, Dispel, Stun and occasionally a nuke depending on the status of Kam'lanaut's sword element. Only had to refresh SMN once and used 2 Echo Drops. With Utsusemi and Stoneskin up was only brought down to red hp twice in the fight but SMN and BLM were able get cures off the first time (second time was at end of fight and SMN used Predator Claws to seal the deal). Battle took 11 minutes 14 seconds and was a pretty much a walk in the park. -{Tucker on Asura;10/19/08} :* Trio'd by a 75BLM/WHM, 75PLD/NIN and 75THF/NIN pld died 3/4 way during the fight :* Trio'd by PLD75/RDM37, NIN72/DNC36, and RDM75/WHM37. PLD kept hate with Dispel (helped with the En-spells) and Flash mostly, the occassional Sleep/Blind if necessary. RDM Erased Slowga, and NIN/DNC used Healing Waltz when Silencega'd. Echo Drops highly recommended for emergencies. NIN was able to survive tanking, but risky if shadows aren't up during Light Blade. PLD took minimal damage from Light Blade most of the time, kept Stoneskin/Phalanx/Prot IV up when possible. --[[User:XAnyex|XAnyex]] 06:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :* Easily soloed by 75NIN/DNC in evasion set up and jack-o-lantern. (Massira Remora server 12-6-2008) :* THF/NIN , RDM/WHM , easy fight no probleme , no use of medecine or food :* Duo'd by RDM/BLU and COR/NIN. RDM used Cocoon, full buffs and [[Tavnazian Taco]]. While COR DD'd and used [[Dark Shot]] to keep damage down, RDM used Enspell II's and tanked. 17 minute fight, a little hectic due to Great Wheel resetting hate at bad times and COR dying, but definitely doable with a "supertank" RDM/BLU setup. Possibly soloable if you can do enough damage, may need meds or full [[Convert]] merits. --[[User:Onyxium|Onyxium]] 20:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :* Ridiculously easy trio by MNK/DNC, PLD/NIN, and RDM/WHM. Nobody was in any danger of death. NQ Campaign mobs are harder. --[[User:Narol|Narol]] 02:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :* Solo'd by 75Nin/37Dnc in 16 mins 3 seconds. Used full eva set up (capped evasion merits) and [[Jack-o'-Lantern]] . I brought echo drops but only used one. The trick is to save tp until after he does his move/spell so you can erase it if its silence or slow. [[Silencega]], [[Dispelga]], and [[Slowga]] all drop shadows so try to save recasts until after he casts one. [[Dispelga]] dispels [[Yonin]] and [[Drain Samba II]] so save until after he does a spell. [[Curing Waltz II]] is better for healing than Drain samba because of this. [[Kurayami: Ni]], [[Hojo: Ni]], and [[Jubaku: Ni]] always landed (271 Ninjutsu skill). He hit me 3 or 4 times for ~100 dmg + ~75 dmg from enspell. Overall easier and less risk than an [[Ungur]] place holder, though longer. [[User:Shumanfoo|Shumanfoo]] 29Dec2009. :*Can be successfully paralyzed by a well equipped RDM or BLM. :*All ninjutsu debuffs landed well without any resists from a 75 Nin with capped, +1 merit ninjutsu (271). :*Very Easily Duoed by a 75RDM/WHM and a 75DRG/SAM - RDM had no problem with Paralyze, Dia, Gravity etc...Light Blade hit the DRG for about 60 without Third Eye up. :*Soloed with some difficulty by [[DNC]]/[[NIN]] starting with Saber Dance after 300 tp gained switch to fan dance tank mode. :*Easily duoed by a [[BLU]]/[[NIN]], and [[DRG]]/[[WHM]]. :*Duo by RDM/WHM and NIN/WAR, with some difficulty. Required use of both Chainspell and Mijin Gakure. Only items used were Echo Drops. :*Solo'd well from a 75 Nin/Dnc in full eva gear. Time 16 mins 3 seconds. Details in Testimonials. :*Trio'd with moderate difficulty nin/war 2xsmn/whm, Kam'lanaut has really high accuracy. Jaisin/Immortalchaos/Boulder(Hades) :*Duo'ed 75THf Eleeciam / 56 Whm Buddhagirl 13min Midgar :*Duo'd 75 MNK/DNC 75 PLD/NIN. No 2 hours used, easy fight. Time = 7 Min 39 Secs. Treyenma & Leondimas of Lakshmi :*Duo'd 75PLD/DNC + 75WAR/DNC. PLD had decent gear (Iron Ram 3/5) WAR equipped Adaman gear for split tanking due to Hate reset. Light Blade did around 200-300 Dmg to PLD, 400-700 to WAR. Mainly focused on Cure Waltz's and Drain Samba's. Fight took about 18 minutes. [Avidon+Sooraya][Cerberus] :*Trio with 75 SAM/NIN, RDM/BLM and PLD/DNC-- Fought straight up while Rdm enfeebled and dispelled every time it was available. SAM took two light blades, both for about 650 dmg. Easy fight, no problems. Attack food, all well geared. Good luck!! [[User:Robfire|Robfire]] 17:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :*80BST/NIN just killed him solo using multiple rewards and dancing herbal broth jugs and the use of my 2hr --[[User:L3m0n4d3|L3m0n4d3]] 06:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*85Bst/Nin (full merits) Solo. Just did this. Entered, called MailbusterCetas, popped on ichi shadows and waited for call beast timer to cool down to 2 minutes (didn't need to but nice precaution). Inched forward toward steps till I was withing "fight" command range and sent pet. As soon as pet hit I knew it wasn't going to be much of a fight...first shot from Mailbuster was 200+ damage. I engaged with dual axes (woodville main, Juggernaut offhand) and my axe blows were ranging from 65 to 80 and crit hitting for 110ish. Used cursed sphere twice, 3 rampages for about 700 each. Had to use one pet food as pet tanked the whole fight. I think I took about 150 damage from aoe's...he spammed silencega and dispelga almost constantly so no way to keep shadows up regardless. Fight lasted less than 10 minutes. Enjoy! --[Joshua) September 25, 2010 :*Solo 90 RDM/BLU. Full merits, meh-gear. (Scorp Harness, Vorpal Sword, Combat Mittens +1... you get the picture). Full buff and [[Tavnazian Taco]]. Swapped Enspell IIs when his element matched mine. Kept Paralyze, Slow, and Blind up most of the fight; Paralyze took care of a number of spell casts, which made things nice and relaxing. With your wits about you, the only real danger is Silencega, as I found out when I wiped on my first try at 3% of Kam's health. Might want to bring a few Echo Drops just in case, but on my second try I found that Baraero was enough to prevent him from successfully landing the spell. Barsilence was up just in case, but was never necessary. Stay on your toes, watch your Stoneskin, and suffer the Slowga and you'll be fine. Rather fun, really. --Aedair - Phoenix - January 17th, 2011 :*Solo SMN90/WHM45: Not even close to a challenge. Reraise, Blink and Stoneskin, if you like, you won't even need them. Summoned Fenrir and kept using Eclipse Bite. Stay out of AoE range (not that it does damage anyway, and as a mage you should always be carrying Echo drops). Fenrir will die around 15% or so. Re-summoned Garuda, and Predator Claws and a single melee attack finished him off.--[[User:Aoisa|Aoisa]] 01:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo 80 RDM/SCH: Took two tries but it was fairly simple to just kite him around. Make liberal use of Aspir to speed things up. --[[User:Iokcs|Iokcs]] 04:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo 78 BST/NIN: Two Crafty Clyvonne. Waited till call beast timer was @ 1:00 to engage. Easy fight, even with rampages clyvonne tanked the fight. blaster helped. :*Solo BLU96/RDM48: Setup buffs (Protect III, Shell II, Battery Charge, Stoneskin, Zephyr Mantle, Haste) and rested to full MP before the fight. Spammed physical blue magic and Sudden Lunge for stun. Recast Zephyr Mantle for more blink shadows to negate damage. Boss used Fire Blade, Dispelga, Wind Blade, Silencega, Earth Blade, Water Blade. Used Echo Drops to remove silence and took no damage of blink shadows and stoneskin (which lasted beyond the fight). Easier fight than expected with no food and capped evasion/blue magic. --[[User:LordChocoSlime|LordChocoSlime]] 07:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :*Moderate solo as 99 Drk/41 Sam: Grim Cuirass, versa mufflers, jingjang hose, bale sollerets, bale burgeonet +1, bale choker, spike and ghillie earing, keen ring, spiral ring, warwolf belt, and bomb core. Plaga Scythe/Pole Grip for weapons. Ate a Tavnazian Taco and had seigan + third eye up before engaging. Relied mostly on melee attacks with a Guillotine thrown in for good measure. Used a Vile Elixir when I had him around 70% just to keep the difference in HP minimal. Used Blood weapon when he was about ~30% HP, built TP to 200 then Sekkanoki for 2 more Guillotines and that was it. WS were hitting for 1300+ and he never hit me for more than 130 on most attacks. Light Blade landed for 506. Staggart of Bismark 1810 PT 12/11/2012 :*86 BST/WHM Taru, Faithfulfalcor didnt even break a sweat and no food was used, only notable equip was pet regain axe and double attack necklace. :*Just soloed as 75SMN/37NIN. 1/1 on this attempt after going 0 for about 10 or 15 as /whm. Blink is simply too unreliable compared to Utsusemi, and the arena is too small to avatar kite without getting hit a few times. Tail Whip (Gravity) and Crescent Fang (Paralyze) both work and are extremely helpful. Plus they are fairly conservative MP wise. Nearly died from a Great Wheel hit that did over 700, but a couple of Wards put me back into good health. MP got low at the end, but I had enough for Carby to finish the job. The only meds I used were a few Echo Drops. --[[User:Disproportioned|Disproportioned]] ([[User talk:Disproportioned|talk]]) 17:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :*WHM72 in AF with trusts: amchuchu, morimar, king of hearts, qultada. bene'd at 25%. amchuchu died to light blade at 20%. morimar tanked the last bit without issue. fight took 6min. --[[User:Vm0d|vm0d]] ([[User talk:Vm0d|talk]]) 04:56, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Light Blade PLD75 with average DEF gear and Tavnazian Taco only took 492 from Light Blade. Rampart was not up. [[User:Seral|Seral]] 08:52, 7 October 2007 (UTC) SMN solo? SMN99/RDM49 - used Titan on Earthsday, Titan didn't go lower than 98%, no resummons. Could've won from AFK. [[User:ShiftIntoTurbo|ShiftIntoTurbo]] ([[User talk:ShiftIntoTurbo|talk]]) 02:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Since only one mob can a smn 75 solo it... have not gotten to him yet but is there enough room to kit it with curby... Don't know who put in the last post: I know a 75 SMN cannot solo it. I tried twice. Even brought a 75 RDM to duo instead of solo (it's safer). We both died. I was able to carby kite a little bit after the RDM died but after it slow'd me I couldn't get carby out fast enough to keep it up. I used Fenrir for the first 1/3 of his health before hate wipes on my pet followed by it still having hate on the rdm killed him. I can see 2 or 3 Summoners possibly killing it because even after hate wipes on my pet, since it was my pet apparently that made my hate go to 0 as well, carby still kept hate from me (I had even eclipse bite the NM before using carby). They would only need to carby spam the NM til it died. If they want they could all probably use leviathan and melee it, when it uses a -ga spell, just spring water away the debuff.--[[User:Chimeramage|Chimeramage]] 07:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) See above. I did it at 75 SMN/37 NIN on one attempt after several SMN/WHM fails. Absorbed by Utsusemi